What I did for love
by kiyoraka-chan
Summary: Inuyasha cant decide what he feels towards Kagome..love? lust?..What will he do to prove himself to her? pairings: Inu?Kag MirSan and various chars. R


A/N: Hey all! I hope you guys enjoy the story.. oh yea .. sadly I don't own Inuyasha.. wow the things I would do to him if I did.. mwahahaha.. anyways hope ya enjoy!

Chapter 1

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree keeping guard of the group. Everything was going normal…and as much as he hated to admit it.. this was the life he loved and was growing accustomed to. Having Kagome around wasn't such a bad idea… a familiar scent hit his nose and he came to his senses. He lept from the tree and ran into the forest without saying a word.

"I hate it when he does this." Kagome slowly began to stir the ramen solemnly.

"Are you sure that Inuyasha will be alright? He might be going after a demon!"

"He's not."

"But Lady Kag-"

"I said he's not Miroku!!" Kagome couldn't take it. It felt like her heart was being ripped into two. She hated how Inuyasha would always choose Kikyo.. but she knew she couldn't fight against her. How was anyone suppose to fight an undead miko? It wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it.

A few hours later, Inuyasha wasn't back. The sun was starting to set and the growing darkness revealed a new moon.

_Damn where the hell is he?? He's probably off with Kikyo some where.._

Kagome stared into the fire as the tounges of flame danced across her face.

"Kagome chan maybe we should look for him.. its getting late and it's a new moon tonight." There was a long pause. Sango didn't know what to do.. her friend was hurt and she knew it…

"I'll go. Stay here and watch Shippo and Kirara for me. Make sure no one follows."

"but Kag-"

"Don't worry I'll be alright!" she said with a big plastered smile on her face.

With that Kagome got up and started off into the forest.

"I see that Kagome's going to find Inuyasha.. in the woods.. you do realize that they're going to be alone.. in the forest.. Inuyasha's forest.."

"HENTAII!!"

slap thud

Kagome walked around the path muttering and bottling up all her emotions.

_Why does he have to do this to me? Every single time!_

She reached a small clearing and saw Inuyasha kneeling with his head down and Kikyo with bow and arrow at hand.

"Inuyasha.. you have come back to me.. I have missed you." Kikyo softly spoke.

Inuyasha slowly got up and embraced her.

She couldn't stand it. She hated it when Inuyasha did this. Kagome ran deeper into the forest until she couldn't breath anymore.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"Inuyasha.. you have come back to me.. I have missed you." Kikyo softly spoke.

Inuyasha slowly got up and embraced her.

"I have come back to you.. but I.. I cannot be with you.." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

""NO! I LOVE YOU! How can you do this to me? I have always loved you.. and I still do.."

"I.. I.. lo- love you too.." Inuyasha fell into her arms and shed a single tear.

Something didn't feel right to him.. he knew deep inside that it was not Kikyo he loved, it was Kagome. He hadn't realized Kagome was there.. for Kikyo was gazing into dark brown eyes and a not so hanyou demon.

**Kagome**

She found a glade with a single white blossom tree growing peacefully at the edge of the bank. It was mid spring and the blossoms had just started opening. A small branch jutted out of the tree right above the crystalline water that reflected under it. The bright stars were reflected in the water, giving off an inviting warmth. It was a quiet night, the wind softly lulling the trees into a rhythmic dance. Kagome gasped at the sight and started making her way towards the branch. She skillfully climbed the tree and laid her head against it. Looking up at the stars, she let her hand skim the water while the other started to absently pick off petals from a nearby blossom. Slowly she diverted her gaze, letting her head drop a little to look into the water, wishing and hoping that it would give her some kind of relief from the despair she was feeling.

A/N: hey guys hope ya enjoyed! Thought I would go easy and not end the first chappie with a cliffy =p what do ya think? I'm opened to constructive criticism but please, no flames after all this is my first fan fic posted at ff.net. Thanks so much! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
